Buenos Días
by Izaro
Summary: Le devolvió la mirada con ojos entrecerrados expresando burla, y sin pronunciar ni una palabra Takao movió sus labios lentamente, tal vez demasiado, definiendo de forma clara "Buenos días, Shin-chan".


_**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo únicamente tome prestados algunos personajes para la historia._

* * *

 **BUENOS DÍAS**

La luz del sol mañanero entraba por la ventana, apenas pasando las cortinas, sin embargo un rayito de luz dio justo en los ojos de halcón del estudiante de primer año de Shutoku. Casi de inmediato se despertó ante la molesta luz que atravesaba sus parpados, solo para girarse y continuar durmiendo. Minutos después la señora Takao golpeo la puerta del cuarto de su hijo mientras le llamaba.

-Kazu, baja a desayunar, ya son las siete- después se fue, tal vez a terminar el desayuno. Minutos después Takao se levantó, lenta y perezosamente, y se dirigió al baño con los ojos cerrados, tropezando un poco, pero finalmente llegando. Minutos después Kazunari bajo ya listo para otro día de escuela, tristemente lunes, pero como buen adolescente que disfruta sus mejores años de vida comenzó el día con una sonrisa. Desayunó, se cepilló, tomó su bolso con los libros de la escuela y salió de casa. Desencadenó la carreta que estaba al frente de su casa y partió.

No muy lejos, el mejor tirador de la generación de los milagros terminaba de abotonar correctamente la chaqueta de su uniforme, colocarse sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados y peinar correctamente su verdoso cabello, para después tomar un trapito y limpiar sus lentes con el fin de quitar cualquier manchita que pudiera obstaculizar su visión. Tomó el bolso con todo lo necesario para comenzar su rutina escolar y una alcancía de puerquito un tanto llena, haciéndola más pesada y que era su objeto de la suerte del día. Debía ser precavido, hoy estaba en quinto lugar lo cual no era malo, pero no debía desafiar al destino y tener un accidente o sacar una mala nota.

Mientras tanto Takao se detuvo en frente de la casa Midorima, realmente no vivía lejos, solo unas cuantas cuadradas separaban al dúo de jugadores. Bajó de la bicicleta y avanzó, a través del jardín, hasta la puerta de la casa, golpeó levemente y segundos después el señor Midorima le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas días Takao-kun.

-Buenas días Midorima-san-el señor Midorima era prácticamente igual a su hijo, aunque ya con los años encima. Su semblante era serio, demasiado parecido a Shin-chan, era un respetado cirujano y bastante conocido entre la población de médicos de Tokio.

-Shintaro aún no baja, si deseas entra mientras lo esperas-pero más amable que su hijo, definitivamente.

-Gracias Midorima-san- respondió mientras hacia una leve reverencia- perdón la intromisión- se descalzó y entró directamente a la sala, ya conocía la casa de otras veces que había pasado la noche en esta para que Shintaro le ayudara en los estudios, y también para pasar tiempo juntos, aunque el más alto no lo admitiera.

-oh, Takao-kun pasa no te preocupes, estamos desayunando ¿Te sirvo algo?-habló la señora Midorima tan dulce y amable como la primera vez que la conoció, y se dirigió hacia el comedor, que daba directo a la sala.

-No gracias, desayune hace poco-entró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la gran mesa después del padre de Shintaro. La casa Midorima era sofisticada y tenía estilo occidental, el comedor era amplio y con una mesa muy grande para únicamente cuatro personas. La cocina integral era igualmente grande con una isla y una bonita vista al patio trasero, al cual estaba conectado por puertas de vidrio. La sala daba directamente con la cocina y el comedor, además de tener muebles de cuero bastante bonitos y un gran televisor pantalla plana, por un pasillo al fondo estaba el baño, un cuarto de lavado, un cuarto usado como bodega y la puerta que daba al garaje; junto a la sala estaban las escaleras para ir al segundo piso donde se encontraban los cuartos de Midorima, su hermana y padres, cada uno con baño privado, junto con un cuarto de huéspedes y un gran estudio. Si así era la casa de Shin-chan definitivamente quería conocer la casa de Akashi, tal vez tendría un cuarto con balcón o piscina en el patio y varios electrodomésticos de última gama, algún día le pediría al peliverde que lo llevara.

-Hola Takao-chan-

-Hola Mitsuki-chan- saludó a la niña a su lado. Midorima Mitsuki tenía apenas ocho años y era la estudiante modelo con excelentes notas, bastante agraciada y con una personalidad que encantaba a cualquiera, además de un bonito y largo cabello verde, más claro que el de su hermano.

-Nee hoy llegaste temprano Takao-chan-

-¿Enserio?-

-Haai, apenas son las siete y cincuenta minutos-dijo la más joven en la mesa mientras mirada el reloj en su muñeca, había pedaleado muy rápido. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar unos pasos en la escalera, al momento Midorima ya estaba en el comedor, con alcancía y maleta en mano -Buenos días- y vio a Takao, lo cual no era novedad muchas veces desayunaba con su familia.

-Hola, Shin-chaan- Midorima cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba sus gafas, era muy temprano para fruncir el ceño.

-Silencio, Mitsuki- Si, desde que su la pequeña había escuchado el tonto apodo con el que Takao le llamaba, había comenzado a usarlo, ya que según ella era "lindo" y si él podía llamarlo así pues ella también.

-¿Qué quieres de desayuno, Shin-chan?- y su mamá pensaba lo mismo, aunque ella solo lo llamaba así cuando el dueño de ojos azules estaba presente, seguramente para molestarlo más. Colocó la alcancía en la mesa y se sentó molesto junto a su padre y quien apenas levantaba la comisura de sus labios en una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras tomaba la tasa de café.

Por otro lado Takao se reía levemente, debía comportarse, estaba ante los padres de Midorima y no podía reír a carcajada limpia. Después relajó su expresión, le gustaba saber que la familia lo aceptaba como _amigo_ de Shin-chan, y para los señores era bueno que su hijo tuviera un amigo que fuera tan vivaz, hacía que el ambiente mesurado de la casa desapareciera cuando él estaba presente.

El joven de metro noventa y cinco se volvió para ver al halcón con el ceño fruncido y ojos intensos, quien inmediatamente sintió la mirada penetrante sobre él. Le devolvió la mirada con ojos entrecerrados expresando burla, y sin pronunciar ni una palabra Takao movió sus labios lentamente, tal vez demasiado, definiendo de forma clara "Buenos días, Shin-chan". La expresión del escolta cambio un poco, un leve sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas e inmediatamente llevó su mano izquierda a sus lentes para acomodarlos, y de paso cubrir el bochorno del cual era víctima, mientras el halcón lo veía extraño ¿se había sonrojado? Sus encantos eran más efectivos de lo que creía, aunque no sabía cómo lo había hecho exactamente.

Lo que Takao no sabía era que a los ojos de Midorima la forma en la que le había gesticulado su saludo fue bastante _lasciva,_ ¡Ahh! ¡Que ganas tenia de besarle! Luego se la cobraría, después de todo aunque era un tsundere de corazón se permitía demostrar afecto en privado, alejado de todos, en un cuarto cerrado con llave para que nadie los viera. Si, tsundere y penoso, pero más que todo egoísta y de primera categoría, pues había muchas cosas que había aprendido con el tiempo en su relación de noviazgo sobre Takao y él mismo, una de ellas era que el castaño podía ser bastante atrevido cuando se lo proponía, además de insistente y muy poco discreto, pero sincero y tierno lo cual contrastaba perfectamente con su personalidad fría, reservada y tranquila, como un complemento a su salada vida. Sin embargo lo que más le inquietaba era lo, ya dicho antes, egoísta que podía llegar a ser. Era algo que había descubierto apenas comenzó a salir con su compañero de instituto.

El peliverde termino de desayunar y fue hacia al baño, de seguro a cepillarse los dientes.

-Shintaro, Takao-kun, ya deben salir hacia la escuela, son las ocho y cinco de la mañana-habló la señora de la casa. El mencionado terminó de cepillarse rápidamente, no llegaría tarde a clase, jamás se lo permitiría. Tenía que cuidar su perfecta asistencia.

-Vámonos Takao-

-Con su permiso- el más pequeño se levantó, se despidió y siguió a su compañero.

-Adios, Takao-chan, Shin-nii-san-

-Tengan un buen día en el colegio-

-Hai, adiós- se colocaron los zapatos, tomaron las mochilas y, por supuesto, Midorima la alcancía. Salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Inmediatamente el castaño miró a Midorima -Buenos días, Shin-chan- Takao habló y movió su boca igual de lento a como lo hizo en el comedor, siendo fiel a su personalidad comenzó a molestar desde temprano, después sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. Pero, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio como Shintaro había dejado la alcancía de puerquito en el piso.

Segundos después sintió el leve rose de los dedos y vendajes de las manos de Midorima en su mejillas, que luego lo tomaron firmemente del rostro. El más alto se agachó y miro directamente los ojos azul platino del halcón, quien en un segundo ya tenía un sonrojo bastante notorio ante la cercanía del otro y sentir su fresco aliento sobre su boca aumentaba su vergüenza, pero principalmente sorpresa, ¡estaban en la calle! ¡En público! Por él no había problema, pero Shin-chan definitivamente era de un entorno más privado.

Bueno exactamente no estaban en plena calle sino en la puerta de la casa de sus cuñados… ¡PEOR! Entonces sintió como los labios del peliverde se posaban sobre los suyos, suavemente, moviéndose lentamente y lamiendo su labio inferior de una forma sutil, para luego irrumpir en su boca sorpresivamente y recorrer sus dientes de arriba con la lengua. Y de repente no le importó lo pensaba hace un momento.

Muy bien, eso era placentero y le gustaba, por lo que no se contuvo en soltar un pequeño jadeo que murió en la boca de su acompañante al sentir como el mismo hundía su lengua más profundo. Por ahora ese era uno de los mejores besos que habían compartido y como si no quisiera que terminara, tomó el borde del cuello del uniforme de Shintaro y lo haló levemente poniendo más empeño en mover la boca. Pasó sus manos a su cuello moviéndolas después a su nuca, tocando con la punta de los dedos el inicio del cabello verde de la estrella de Shutoku, mientras el otro movía sus manos un poco más atrás del rostro del halcón para rosar levemente sus pulgares contra sus mejillas. Segundos después se separaron, abriendo los ojos, cayendo en cuenta que no supieron cuando los cerraron, y la aguamarina y verde se conectaron.

-Buenos Días… Kazunari-Habló lentamente, igual a como lo hizo el pequeño escorpio antes del beso, con la voz profunda y aterciopelada. Y el sonrojo en el mencionado se intensifico. Si, era un egoísta, pues los sonrojos de Takao eran una de sus adicciones, le encantaba verlos y no le gustaba que nadie más los viera, pues si el los causaba él era al único que podía disfrutar de ellos.

-Vamos, debes pedalear- dijo mientras se separaba del otro y caminaba hacia la carreta.

-¿Eh?- Takao calló de la nube en la estaba volando hace un momento-¿eeehh? ¡Pero nunca jugamos Jankenpon, Shin-chan!-hizo un mohín al verse ignorado -Moo, eres un manipulador-y aceptando la orden del más grande subió a la bicicleta listo para ir a la escuela.

* * *

Primero que todo, muchas gracias si leíste el fic, es el primero que escribo y es un poco emocionante. Segundo si pudieras dejar un comentario con sugerencias o críticas constructivas sería increíble, se que mi me falta mucho en narrativa, puntuación y ortografía, así que no dudes en comentar. Gracias =).


End file.
